An unexpected Engagement
by cornholio4
Summary: A oneshot Drabble AU. The Sultan gives Jasmine's hand in marriage to Sora after he saves Agrabah. Sora and Jasmine talk afterwords. Sora/Jasmine. Picture is by Whole New World by Deviantart user Nightwishrockx used with permission.


**The cover picture is Whole New World by deviantart user Nightwishrockz which was used with permission.**

 **This is an AU where Sora never visited Agrabah in Kingdom Hearts 1 and the world was saved for an adventure after Kingdom Hearts II. Plus for the pairings Aladdin was not involved.**

 **Like this pairing as Sora is my fave Square Enix character (much apologises to the cast of Final Fantasy VII and the King from the first Dragon Quest Heroes game) and Jasmine is my fave Disney Princess although Elsa is now my fave Disney royalty as she was a queen.**

Sora couldn't help but wonder how he got in the mess, he along with his friends Riku and Keyblade wielder in training Kairi were called to this land called Agrabah on a world where a sorcerer called Jafar the vizier to the land's Sultan and ally of Organisation XIII was trying to unlock the key to the world. He had taken a Genie to wish himself the Sultan and to find the keyhole.

They had found the runaway princess Jasmine who Jafar was trying to find and marry to solidify his claim to rule as Sultan. They had helped her to find her father and save the land from Jafar and the heartless. Sora could not help but see how kind the young princess was and how pretty, something that Riku and Kairi could not help but notice and laugh at.

They had defeated Jafar when he had used his final wish to turn into an all powerful genie and lock him in his lamp. Jasmine and reward Sora with a kiss on the lips which left him so embarrassed to the laughs from Kairi and Riku especially when the two had found themselves holding hands afterwards.

When the Sultan asked Sora if there were anything he could do to thank him, Sora tried to turn down any reward but Razoul the captain of the guard spoke up (having noticed Jasmine's kiss on Sora and them holding hands) and suggested:

"He has shown himself able to fight against a giant threat against Agrabah and helped the Princess. I suggest we offer him the princess's hand in marriage, the citizens would be protected with a warrior as him as the Sultan..."

Sora was too busy stammering to offer any refutable claim and Riku and Kairi didn't know how to argue either. Sora looked to Jasmine to silently ask her to argue but she stood silent as the Sultan granted Sora an honorary noble title of Agrabah, it seemed that if the heir found no prince or princess to marry then the next candidates would be the royal Vizier or Nobles from Agrabah or other kingdoms.

The three Keyblade wielders contacted King Mickey for advice but he was not was not sure, they were shocked to find out that while the worlds were for the norm stay separate were times when those form different worlds chose to stay in one and marry. It was also usually tradition for those who wield the Keyblade to respect the customs and laws of the worlds they visit and it means not turning down a title or prize by the rulers.

Sora sulked in the guest room he was given in the palace wondering how to explain this to his mother. He sat on the bed as a servant entered and told him that Jasmine wanted to get in. Sora sighed saying to let her in and then... his _fiancé_ entered and sat down next to him.

Sora didn't want to be rude but while he was a kind good hearted boy he could not help but still be mad at Jasmine for letting him get roped into this. Jasmine softly took his hand into her two ones and Sora tried to be less rude by saying "well... I am not used to seeing princesses dress in clothes that show that much skin..."

Jasmine then gave him a smirk and asked "so did your parents ever give you the talk then?" Jasmine then took time to giggle at his embarrassed state not wanting to rethink that talk. Jasmine then showed a serious face and asked "you are upset with me for not speaking up when my father gave you my hand in marriage, aren't you?"

Sora did not speak and only nodded curtly, Jasmine sighed and said "I am sorry about all this, I should have at least delayed this and go over this with you. I was afraid of this but I really should have talked with you this sooner so it would not have become as official. The truth is that there is a law where to become the next Sultana I have to marry a prince before my next birthday. All the possible suitors that came to the kingdom were stuck up, arrogant and jerks, plus if I didn't choose a husband then the Vizier would have been next in line and that would have been Jafar..."

Sora though beginning to understand was still a bit upset and retorted "so I am nothing more than a tool so you don't have to be married to a stuck up jerk? We get married and I am a trophy ruler to make the citizens look to me to protect them while you actually do everything important?" Jasmine was taken aback and looked a bit upset so Sora began to look apologetic. He then tried to say he was sorry but Jasmine interrupted him.

"You have every right to be upset Sora and I am sorry for dragging you into this without you having any choice in the matter. I am sorry you probably may become a trophy husband and I probably will be a terrible wife... you are kind and honourable Sora and you deserve someone better..." Jasmine told him only to be taken aback when he pulled her into a hug.

"Anyone who gets you as a wife would be lucky, OI understand you were in a difficult position. I have to admit you are kind and beautiful but I don't know if I can see you more as a friend since we only know each other in a short timeframe." Sora told him and Jasmine sighed.

"I can tell this is different but I have known for my entire life I would have to get married to someone I would not have known for less than a short time, I feel I am lucky for it to be you Sora and I want to tell you something." Jasmine told him and Sora listened. "I want to at least give this relationship a try, if it doesn't work out then we can still be friend and I will do everything I can to convince father to cancel the engagement. Are you willing to at least try Sora?" Jasmine asked and Sora could not help buy shrug his soldiers.

"Well, I will see if I can grow to love you Jasmine but let's start this off..." Sora told her standing up and taking Jasmine by her wrists and pulling her into a kiss. Jasmine was taken by surprise but showed no resistance to the kiss. Sora then thought of something and then let go of her to summon his Keyblade to use a spell to summon the flying Carpet he had found on the journey.

"Want to go on a journey?" Sora asked extending his hand while pointing to the carpet. Jasmine smile and took it as they sat down on the carpet as it began flying out of the balcony.

Jasmine was excited by this as she held Sora close to her and it was witnessed by Kairi and Riku form their balconies who could not help but smile, perhaps this would work out for Sora after all...

 **Please tell me if you want me to do a story of Sora x Elena from Elena of Avalor or Rapunzel from Tangled (looking forward to the Tangled world in Kingdom Hearts III).**


End file.
